


The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

by BOMBARDAMAXIMA



Series: IT (2017) smut & oneshots [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ben is sexually confused, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Mild Smut, Sleep Groping, Sleepovers, Stenbrough, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOMBARDAMAXIMA/pseuds/BOMBARDAMAXIMA
Summary: Richie isn't subtle when he's sleeping.





	The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

Richie paced around his bedroom floor, muttering pieces of his Valedictorian speech that wouldn't stick into his head. He had his scarlet gown lying nicely on his bed, freshly dry cleaned thanks to his best friend Eddie, and his cap resting on top of it. Richie was about to make one more run through of his speech before there was a a soft rapping on his door.  
  


"Come in," Richie said, his voice shaky and nervous as he clutched his speech, scrawled on a napkin in purple Bic ink in neat handwriting.

  
A head of dark hair poked in through his door for a moment before the small boy belonging to the head ran and and wrapped his thin, tan arms around Richie's waist.

  
"Nice to see you too, Eds," Richie joked, his heart racing even faster as he hugged his friend back.

  
Eddie looked up at him, his chocolate, puppy dog eyes sparkling as his soft pink lips tugged into a smile. "I'm so proud of you, Rich."

  
"For what?" Richie choked out as Eddie's hands settled low in the side of his hips, his fingers playing with the belt loops on his black dress pants.

  
"You've worked so hard to be the best in our class and you did it!" Eddie exclaimed, throwing his hands up and around Richie's shoulders to hug him once again, although he had to stand on his tippy toes since he was a good head shorter than Richie.

  
Richie could feel his heart swell at the praise and he hugged his friend back, his long fingers winding through Eddie's hair, which had begun to curl up as he let it grow out. Richie melted into the hug as Eddie squeezed him even tighter, Richie's hands trailing down Eddie's back in feather-light grazes until he reached the waistband of Eddie's pants. Before Richie could move any further, the door to his bedroom swung open, the entire Loser's Club standing in the doorway with bright smiles in their nicest clothes.

  
The two boys pulled away quickly, each one of them running a shaky hand through their own mop of dark, curly hair, a nervous smile settling on their faces.

  
"R-ready to go, R-rich?" Bill asked, his hand settling on his boyfriend Stan's khaki covered waist.

  
"Yeah," Richie breathed out, surprised at how steady his voice was.

  
"Then let's go!" Bev said excitedly, running in and grabbing Richie and Eddie's hands and leading them out of the room.

 

***

  
"I can't believe we did it!" Richie sighed happily as he flopped down onto the mattress of his bed. "We graduated!"

  
"Y-Yeah, and now we're adults," Bill reminded.

  
Richie's smile faded for a second before Eddie flopped down onto his bed beside him. 

  
"Well, we can still be kids for tonight," Bev said, setting a bottle of vodka, a tray of lemons, and a bottle of whiskey on the floor where her, Bill, Stan, Mike, and Ben sat. "Adulting can start tomorrow."

  
Richie grinned and reached for the bottle of vodka and two lemons. He took a swig straight from the bottle and then chased it with a bit from the lemon, both of which burned his throat. He then handed the bottle to Eddie, who politely declined from drinking after Richie - which Richie got a bit  _too_ disappointed about - and handed it to Ben.

  
The night faded on and everyone was either happily buzzed or drunk, besides Eddie. Everyone climbed into their sleeping areas, with Mike in a bright pink sleeping bag with his back curled against the wall and his hand laying firm on Ben's waist, Ben with his back against Mike's chest and a brush across his face as Mike's hand rubbed soothingly across his covered his and his crotch right up against Beverly's butt (Richie giggled to himself as he saw the sexual confusion going on in Ben's head), Bill was beside Bev, his arms holding Stan's head close to his chest. And Eddie, Richie thought, got the best place to sleep in the house. His bed.

  
Eddie crawled into bed after brushing his teeth and smiled at his already passed out friends on the ground before reaching over Richie to turn the lamp off. Eddie turned so his back was facing Richie and his face was looking at the wall. Richie's heart pounded in his chest as he turned on his side and snaked his left arm around to pull Eddie flush against his chest, which was bare. If he were completely sober he would probably curse himself for going to bed in just his underwear, but he didn't have time to think about it as Eddie let out a barely audible whimper in front of him and his eyes fluttered closed. 

  
***

 

Eddie woke up to a hot breath on his ear whispering "Eds, Eds, Eds," over and over again and something hard grinding against his bum. Eddie panicked until he heard Richie's familiar voice moan a drawn out " _Eddieeeeee_ " and squeeze tight on his hip. Eddie felt a splash of something warm and wet against him and turned slowly to see that Richie's boxers were soaked with cum. Richie had his mouth parted and was breathing heavily as he rode out his orgasm. Eddie felt his dick twitch with interest in his cotton pants and he immediately went red and turned back over, pushing the heel of his hand against his half-hard cock in attempt to lessen it, only to have it begin to grow harder even more. Eddie groaned slumped against his pillow and willed his eyes to shut, hearing a final "I love you, Eds," murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

Richie woke up from the sun shining directly into his eyes. He groaned and shifted, his eyes widening as he felt a wetness completely covering his crotch. Richie looked down and saw that all of his friends had left their sleeping bags and were probably downstairs talking or eating, but the warm body against him suggested that Eddie was still sleeping. Richie slowly pulled back the waistband of his underwear and winced as he saw the mess of shiny white cum painted across his soft cock and lower stomach area. Eddie hummed beside him and turned over so his back was facing Richie.

  
Richie slid carefully out of bed, grabbed a new pair of underwear, shorts, and a t-shirt and slid out of the room to take a shower.

  
When Richie deemed himself clean enough, and felt less guilty about cumming in his pants beside his best friend - who he was also in love with but would never admit that - Richie climbed into his clean clothes, dried his hair off and padded downstairs. 

  
Everyone was in the kitchen making breakfast when Richie entered. Bev smirked as he reached for a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a seat beside Eddie and tried not to show how awkward he felt as Eddie gave him a soft smile and slid the sugar over to him.

  
"So," Bev started, taking a sip of her coffee and shifting where she sat on Richie's counter top. "Sleep well last night, Rich?"

  
All of the boys, besides Eddie who also looked confused as to why Bev was smirking, began giggling and failing to cover it up.

  
"W-What do you mean?" Richie asked.  _They couldn't know, how could they!_

  
"Oh Eds," Bill fake moaned. "Eddie oh my god!"

  
"Eddieeeeee," Beverly cut in, moaning extra loudly and setting everyone into a frenzy of tear-jerking laughter.

  
Eddie's face was completely pink and Richie felt as if he was going to throw up.

  
"Seriously, guys," Mike said as he wiped a tear. "Did you have to fuck when we're right beside you?"

  
Richie choked on his coffee.

  
"We didn't," Eddie said quietly, continuing once everyone looked fairly perplexed. "We didn't have sex. Richie was moaning in his sleep."

  
Everyone looked down at their feet and bit their lips, embarrassed. But Richie cleared his throat and excused himself upstairs.

  
Richie felt hot tears fall down his face and he ran a hand down it to rub them off. He was pretty sure he'd never be able to speak to any of them ever again, not now that they'd known about him liking Eddie, or even just lusting for him. There was a soft knock on his door, the knock he familiarized as Eddie's knock, and his heart began to race.  
  


Eddie slid into the room, he had a soft smile on his face as he usually did but his cheeks were tinged with a pink blush.

  
"Eds I'm-"

  
"Do you like me?" Eddie interrupted.

  
Richie furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah."

  
One side of Eddie's mouth quirked up for a second as Eddie stepped closer to Richie. Eddie stood up on his tippy toes and tugged Richie down by his shirt until their slips slotted together. Richie gasped in surprise but wasted no time before dominating the kiss, slipping his tongue between Eddie's lips. They continued kissing until they were out of breath and pulled away panting.

  
"Eddie I want-"

  
"You want me?" Eddie finished for him, sliding his hand down from Richie's chest to palm his erection. "I can tell."

  
Richie blushed furiously, bucking into Eddie's grasp and leaning back in to kiss him. Eddie pushed Richie back onto the bed and climbed onto his lap. Richie's hands slid up to rest on the small of Eddie's back under his shirt. Eddie rocked his hips down onto Richie's and moaned as their erections slid together. They continued like this, Eddie rocking his hips and kissing Richie, their hands sliding all over each other's bodies and tugging lightly at the curls on their head until finally Richie came, moaning Eddie's name and thrusting up. Richie panted looked up at the boy smiling in his lap, his pupils blown with lust and an impressive sized cock straining hard against his pajama pants. 

  
Richie rolled the two of them over, ignoring the gross familiar feeling of cum in his pants and tugged off Eddie's pants and underwear before throwing them somewhere across the room. Eddie blushed shyly and shifted as Richie's eyes raked down his body.

  
"Fuck, Eds," Richie moaned, leaning in to kiss the smaller boy below him and curling his fingers around his cock before pumping a few times.

  
Eddie moaned and whimpered before spilling into Richie's hand.

  
Richie pulled his hand back and licked off all of Eddie's cum as he maintained perfect eye contact with him. Eddie whimpered as Richie's tongue darted across his hand and brought every drop of Eddie's cum into his mouth. Richie then leaned down and licked up all of the mess Eddie made on his stomach, winking at him as he did so.

  
The door flung open as the two boys kissed again, and Richie scrambled for the blankets to cover Eddie's bare lower half, completely forgetting about his ruined pants.

  
"Called it!" Bev sang before slamming the door shut.

  
Richie and Eddie let out a sigh at the same time and laughed before returning their mouths back to their rightful place against the other person's.

 

 

 


End file.
